


here's to teenage memories

by allgoodinthehood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, This is cute, and hints of cashton, but they make out, it's not smut, so here it is, there's not enough about when they hated each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthehood/pseuds/allgoodinthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael hate each other, Michael doesn't care about the rules, how he looks, or what others think and Luke might care about all those things a bit too much, but in the end neither of them cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here's to teenage memories

Michael and Luke frowned as they passed each other in the hallway, Luke didn't know what girls saw in that guy, he looks like he just rolled out of bed and came to school, unlike Luke who wakes up at like 5 am to do his hair. He hates the fact that Michael gets paired with Luke every time there's a class project because they think Luke can "keep him in check."

Luke jumps when Calum taps his shoulder, which makes Calum laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world, "chill it's me, not Satan." Luke rolls his eyes, elbowing his best friend in the side. 

"I hate you so much." He said, stopping at his locker to grab his books, Calum pouted, "you can't hate me, i'm your best friend it's against the rules." He whined, Luke turned around and gave him a steady look, "what fucking rules?" He asked, closing his locker and making his way to World Geo. 

Calum ran up behind him and clapped his hand on Luke's shoulder, "the fucking friendship rules, another rule is we aren't allowed to suck each others dick." Luke smiled, "clearly you and Ash didn't follow that." He replied, giggling and walking into the classroom and sitting next to Ashton.

"Did Calum tell you about the party tonight?" Ashton asked, a huge grin plastered on his face. Luke shook his head, "what party?" Ashton's mouth fell open, "only the biggest fucking party of the year." Luke frowned, "isn't that at Michael Clifford's house?" Ashton nodded and opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang, "guess I'll tell you later."

It was about ten minutes into the lesson when Michael finally showed up, not getting in trouble of course and sat down next to Luke, of course.

Throughout all of class Michael would run his foot along Luke's leg and brushed his hand against his arm, he was using every excuse he had to touch Luke. It annoyed the fuck out of the younger boy.

\---

School went by rather quickly, before he knew it, it was time for "the party of the year" Calum and Ashton came over two hours before the party and decided to dress Luke.

"Guys I look like a twink." He whined, pulling off the skin tight shirt and putting on a ripped band tee, and leaving on the black skinny jeans. "Should we cut his hair?" Ashton asked, looking over at Calum. 

"No, no, no, you guys aren't touching my hair." He said, glaring at his friends, "the party's also in 10 minutes, so we should get our asses over there." Calum said with a grin, pulling the two teenagers down stairs and outside to his car. 

The drive was rather quick, they got there in about 5 minutes. Luke tried to complain the whole time, but there was no getting out this.

When they got there, there was no music, and no people. "Are we early?" Luke asked, clearly confused. "We might of lied about this being the party of the year." Ashton said, giggling. "It's more of a small get together." Calum finished, making Ashton giggle.

Luke groaned, reluctantly getting out of the car, and walking up to the door, using his friends as human shield. He was picturing Michael's messy house, clothing and beer all over the place. When Michael open the door his jaw dropped, he was holding a sleepy kitten, his hair was pressed against his face, and he wasn't wearing some cliché leather jacket, he looked cute as fuck to be honest.

"Sorry, I fell asleep waiting for you asses to come over." Calum smiled, "Lukey here is slow as fuck, it's not my fault." Luke pouted at that, and followed his friends into Michael's house, smiling when Michael set down the kitten and had a hard time making it leave.

"What are we going to do?" Michael asked walking over to the fridge and getting everyone a beer. Ashton and Calum smiled at each other before grabbing both Michael and Luke and shoving them in a closet, locking the door, "7 minutes in heaven." They sang out simultaneously, giggling like school girls.

Luke looked over at Michael and rolled his eyes, "this is ridiculous, do they really think-." His sentence was cut off by Michael's mouth, connecting with his own, at first Luke thought about pulling away, but Michael's lips against his, and their bodies pressed together felt like home, so Luke slowly started moving his lips against the other boys, his hands quickly find a spot around the older boy's waist.

They both jumped away from each other when the door opened Calum and Ashton were quick to figure out what happened, because, Michael was half dressed, and Luke had a trail of hickeys on his neck. But Luke and Michael really didn't care what anyone else thought.


End file.
